Girlfriend
by sesshomaru121
Summary: Songfic: Kagome finally decides to tell Inuyasha that she doesn't like Kikyo, and she loves him. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Read and Review.


Songfic: Kagome finally decides to tell Inuyasha that she doesn't like Kikyo, and she loves him. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Kagome P.O.V

_'Damnit Inuyasha, you're so blind!' _

The whole group had just saw Kikyo and they went to go talk to her. Or rather Inuyasha went to go talk to her, and he made us follow him.

We were on the outskirts of a village, and it was dawn. Everyone saw her standing by a tree, gazing at the sun rising. So, first, Inuyasha ran up to her like a little puppy dog. Like she had him trained. Then everyone tiredly followed. If he was going to wake us up so damn early to find jewel shards, why does he get to socialize with that dead girl? And we get the bad end, we're so tired, and we just want to hunt for jewel shards, and now he's delaying us...Great.

"Kagome, why don't you come over and say hi to_**Kikyo**_?" Inuyasha asked.

'Ugh how I hate that name. Kikyo, it should be Kinky ho...'

I was so lost in thoughts, that I hadn't noticed everyone was by the tree, and here I am standing on the path, alone, looking like a fool.

"Sorry Inuyasha, just thinking! I'm coming now!" I put on a cheery smile so everyone thinks I'm okay. But on the inside, I am so pissed off! Argh..

I think Inuyasha saw through this because before I could get to the tree with everyone else, he jumped towards me, and whispered,

"Put that fake smile away, and come with me, we need to talk.." He turned to everyone else, and told them that me and him were going to take a walk.

So I guess he _**did**_ see through my 'smile'. Oh well, it's time he found out how I really felt..

Inuyasha grabbed my hand, and roughly pulled me into the forest. Crap, did he know how to handle a girl with soft hands? _'You don't pull people like that Inuyasha!!'_

But sadly, no one can hear my thoughts but myself. Thats a good thing sometimes, because if Inuyasha learned of what I thought about him, Hell would break lose. In my opinion. _'Your hot body, beautiful long hair, cute doggy ears, deep golden eyes...Now he will know what I think of him.Finally..'_

When he thought we were far enough in the forest so no one can hear us, he let go of my hand, and turned to me. He looked me in my eyes, and had such a caring look on his face.

He sighed, and asked me, "What's wrong K--Kagome?" He stuttered my name because all of a sudden I had a weird look on my face. A look of disgust of Kikyo, anger that he wouldn't admit he liked me. I was about to burst.

"You really want to know Inuyasha? First, just answer this. Is Kikyo someone you like a lot?As in a girlfriend?"

His face was confused at the word _girlfriend_. But he answered slowly, as if he was figuring out if the words that were going to come out of his mouth were right..

"I guess?.. Don't you like Kikyo?"

Grrr...

"No I don't"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"I don't like her at all. I think you need someone else to like...maybe me??" I asked hopefully.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I turned around and twirled part of my hair that was in front of my face.

"I know you like me, it's not much of a secret..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha blush!

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

I sighed.

"Inuyasha, I like you, your...your so cute. I think about you all the time, it's so...weird. It's like your addictive, like Shippo is to candy, or Miroku to Sango's butt."

"And I know you think I'm damn precious, I'm a princess! So don't even lie about not liking me, I know you do!"

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"Kagome..." he started, but I interrupted.

"No Inuyasha, let me finish! Kikyo is so...I don't know. You could do so much better, not to be conceited or anything, but I think _**we **_should get together. I mean everyone thinks so! Everyone as in Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede!"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!\  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"Inuyasha...I hope you now realize that I don't like Kikyo, I Iike you!"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I turned back to him, his face still red. He looked SO cute there...Awww, and his ears always twitching because of the wind.

"A little pointer Inuyasha, when you like someone a lot, don't be so obvious! You're so not secretive sometimes..."

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

"And why do you love Kikyo so much? She's dead Inuyasha, she's not the same priestess from 50 years ago..I hope you realize that." As soon as I said that, he looked down.

"Kagome...I..." Kami, I'm still talking!

"Inuyasha wait! I'm still talking! Why don't we sit do...Oops..Sorry Inuyasha! My mistake..." By accident I said sit...and he, well you know..Kissed dirt.

I went to him, and helped him up, saying sorry all the time..Then I started laughing...It was funny, where he fell had a bit of mud, so his face had some mud on it...

I led him to a tree trunk, and we sat. I started to clean his face with a tissue I had taken out of my pocket. When his face was clean, I asked if he was okay, and he nodded, signaling me to go on.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"Basically what I'm saying is..I don't like Kikyo. I bet you don't even know, she tried to kill me twice! But sometimes, Inuyasha, you're so blind!"

His mouth was open a little when I told him about Kikyo trying to murder me. At least now he knew..

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"So maybe now you'll give me a chance? You liiike me!" I said in a teasing matter. "Inuyasha liiiikes me, Kagome Higurashi!!!" I got up and started spinning in circles, singing 'Inuyasha liiikes me!'

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

I stopped to catch my breath, and finally said, "Inuyasha, I've always known you liked Kikyo, so I never tried to interfere with your relationship with her. But not doing anything has made my heart hurt. If I tried to get you, I'm sure we could've had a chance. And all those times I've tried to tell you that she's not worth your time...you..you never listened. You kept going back to her."

I looked down, and I knew I made him feel bad.

"She's dead, Inuyasha!!" I think the last of my anger was coming out. "She's so stupid, she keeps doing bad things to you! Like that time she gave Naraku piece of the jewel! We're after it, you're after it!"

"And after that, you still went to **Her**!" "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"I hate Kikyo, Inuyasha. I hope you know that now, and it went through your head."

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"And Inuyasha?" I looked up into his golden eyes, and he looked down at me.."I love you."

"Kagome, what I have been trying to tell you is that.. I love you too. The reason why I ran to Kikyo was because I needed to tell her that I pick you, not her. And she needs to realize that."

When he said that last part I smiled. Inuyasha does love me, not Kikyo. He picked me, me! Oh, I'm so happy right now!

A tear escaped my eye, and Inuyasha looked worried. "Its a tear of joy." I whispered. He smiled, and hugged me tight. I hugged back.

"We should get back to the others, and tell them the good news. And we have to break it to Kikyo." I suggested. I wanted everyone to know my happiness.

"Alrite Kagome, let's go. And as for Kikyo, I want to tell her alone, is that okay?" I nodded, and grabbed his hand. We walked through the forest back to where the group was. Finally we reached them, and Miroku was the first to spot us.

"Wow, gone for so long, what were you two doing?" He asked pervertedly, smirking like an idiot.

"PERVERT!" Screamed Sango, and smacked on the face. She looked at me sheepishly, and said, "He was closest to me, Kagome. Sorry I took your hit. Would you like to smack him too?"

I grinned and said no thanks, he was out cold already.

"Everyone, we have something to say." I said. Then I kicked Miroku to wake him up.

"Whaat?" he asked stupidly. "Just listen baka!"

I looked around at everyone; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kikyo.

"Okay...Me and Inuyasha...we...uh..decided that we love each other..." I started blushing like mad. "And that we are going to become mates.." Inuyasha looked at me for approval after he said that. I nodded.

I looked for Kikyo, but realized she left. "Inuyasha, Kikyo isn't here..." I said sadly.. He looked at me and said, "I'm going after her, one last time. Don't worry Kagome, I'll explain everything."

Before he could sniff for her scent, she appeared in front of them..

"No need to, Inuyasha..I know..And I'm happy for you two. I will never stop loving you Inuyasha, but you need to move on. I'm dead, I died hating and loving you. But you're alive, so enjoy life while you can."

I don't think I've ever heard her so sad before.

" I left to get something for you Kagome." I was stunned. "For..for me??" She nodded.

Kikyo held out her bow. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it has special powers. I will not say, but soon, in any battle, you'll find out. Think of it as a marriage present."

She smiled faintly, and turned around. "I have to go now. Good luck with life, and I'll see you when we kill Naraku" I smiled, and said thanks quietly. She turned her head, and waved. With that, she walked away into the trees, until she was gone from sight.

I heard some whispering in the background. Sango whispered to Miroku something about going into the village, and leaving me and Inuyasha alone. Shippo agreed, and I heard them walk away.

I looked at Inuyasha, who looked so sad. I suddenly felt bad. He saw me looking guilty, and put his arm around me.

"Kagome..I loved Kikyo. But that was in the past. This is now, the present, and I love you." I turned to face him completely, and hugged him.

"I love you too Inuyasha..." And then we kissed.

Our first actual kiss, that we both wanted. We pulled apart after a minute ( or so it seemed), Inuyasha smirking, and me grinning like a fool..

Then we walked towards the village to celebrate their love with the rest of the group, hand in hand.

So...what do you think? I liked it and I love the song. So read and review!! I want reviews! Adios..


End file.
